


Love, Beca

by BeYourOwnAdventure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Love Simon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeYourOwnAdventure/pseuds/BeYourOwnAdventure
Summary: Nobody knows Beca Mitchell is gay, and she has every intention on keeping it that way. But things would be far simpler if she hadn't fallen for the classmate she doesn't even know the identity of. Very much inspired by 'Love, Simon.'





	1. Prologue

_Is it weird to compare your life to an inanimate amusement park ride? Maybe. But it's valid, right?_

_Imagine it. One minute you're up in the sky. The breeze is blowing through your hair, you're free from society and all its rules and regulations. You feel alive, like you're on top of the world. And, to an extent, you are._

_But then a minute later and you're back on the ground, right at rock-bottom. It sucks. It really does. You're stuck, there's nowhere to go. You can't be yourself. You're no longer free._

_That's how I feel every single day of my life. It's only on the occasion that I'm in the sky. Nine times out of ten, you'll find me on the ground. I wish I wasn't. I wish I could be up there, out in the open, telling the world that this is me and if you don't like it, you can go f*ck yourself._

_But when you go against what everyone expects you to be, most people won't like you for it. When you're that closeted teenage girl who doesn't want to be asked 'oh, how's [insert typical guy name]' on a f*cking daily basis, wouldn't you rather be up, up and away, on top of that ferris wheel forever and ever?_

_\- Red_


	2. Chapter One

"Two-hundred and one miserable days until graduation." Beca murmured, crossing off another day in her calendar.

She heard a car door slam shut. Curiously, she moved towards the window and took a peek outside. There was a blonde girl, not much older than herself, carrying supplies for what looked like a hand car wash. She wore large headphones that shielded her ears from all surrounding noise.

Beca bit down on her lip; she couldn't help but admire the girl's tight tank top and tiny shorts, perfectly accentuating her features. What Beca found most adorable was her baby pink _Timberland_ boots. She wasn't one for such a girly colour, but those boots looked fantastic on that girl.

"Beca! Can you listen to my song? I've really been working on my voice this time! Promise!"

Beca gulped and quickly stepped back, nearly tripping over one of her textbooks. She groaned and shoved it in her bag. "Because I wake up at seven-thirty just to listen to your crappy music." She mumbled, grabbing her black eyeliner and applying a quick, thick line to her eyelids before making her way downstairs.

Her dad and step-mom were sat eating at the dining table and smiled in mild amusement as Beca stomped in, dragging her bag behind her.

"All your books are going to fall out, Beca." Sheila pointed out.

"Thank you, Mrs Obvious."

"Someone's grouchy." Warren teased. Beca rolled her eyes once again. Her dad looked around the room and lowered his voice once he had confirmed the coast was clear. "It's Emily, isn't it? Believe me, Sheila and I would rather eat our breakfast in peace as well."

Emily jogged into the room carrying a mini speaker dock, her grin widening with every step she took. She planted it on the table and scrolled through her playlist until she reached the song of choice. As a soft instrumental started to fill the room, Beca prepared herself for what was sure to be a disaster of a performance.

"Okay guys, get ready!" Emily had far too much energy for that early in the morning. She was the personification of hyperactivity.

Beca grabbed a piece of toast and took a large bite of it, mumbling to Warren, "Commence ear plugs."

"Oh, I've got a builder's set." Warren threw in. "Far more durable. And not to mention double the noise will be blocked out."

"Don't be horrible, you two." Although Sheila's words were stern, there was no denying the evident smirk playing on her lips.

"It's not our fault your daughter's god awful." Beca interjected.

"Ah, but you're the one that encourages her."

"Being a jerk to Emily is like kicking a puppy in the face. I have to give her some hope."

Their conversation was interrupted with Emily's singing. Beca could detect a very, _very_ slight improvement from yesterday afternoon, but other than that it still sounded as scratchy and as crackly as ever. She cringed as she slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to make her exit fast. She'd rather be suffering in school than at home listening to Emily, and that said a lot.

"Wait, wait!" Emily quickly stopped the track. "If you're gonna go, can you tell me how I did?"

"Uh...yeah, it was good, Ems. Keep it up." Beca gave her sister a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Emily beamed at her. "See you later, guys."

"Wait a minute. Have you got your car keys, honey?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah." Beca took out her keys from her jacket pocket.

"Make sure you've got your lunch money as well." Warren said. "We don't want a hungry bear. You've got to be well fed to ensure you get the best out of your education."

"I always carry money, dad."

Sheila stood up to rub Beca's arm. "And if anybody - and I mean anybody - is mean to you, you know who to talk to. It's my job.

"No one is mean to me, Sheila." Beca sighed. This conversation went down at least twice a week. Sheila could be too overprotective for her own good.

"Well if you're sure."

"And make sure you take a pack of condoms for your boyfriend." Warren joked. "I'd rather not become a grandfather at forty-four, thank you very much. Let me reach fifty and then we'll talk."

_Oh, if only you knew._

"Uh, yeah. Right. Gotta go. Bye." Beca awkwardly rushed out of the room. Sheila rose an eyebrow as Warren shrugged, continuing to eat his breakfast.

* * *

As Beca left her house and closed the door behind her, she breathed out a sigh of relief. As much as she loved her family, they really could be too much at times. Especially when they made their frequent comments about Beca's love life, such as 'have you got a boyfriend, Bec' or 'why can't you and Jesse just go out already' (that was often asked by Emily, who still couldn't understand the concept of guys and girls just being friends despite being fourteen).

The girl from before was on the opposite side of the road, bending down to dip her sponge in the pale of water and slapping it across the car as she mouthed along to her music. Beca had a fine view of the girl's firm ass. Beca knew it was weird to stare for longer than what was deemed appropriate, but she couldn't help it. She was mesmerized by the girl's repeated process of soaking the sponge in soapy water and wiping it on the dirty windshield. Well, she was mesmerized by other things, too. That girl looked like she belonged on a modelling magazine over washing cars for a living.

"I...I like y-your boots!" Beca called out, knowing fairly well it was lame, but a friendly compliment nonetheless. Who knows, maybe the girl would be flattered by it.

The girl stopped what she was doing and turned to face Beca, putting a hand to her ear.

Shit. She can't hear. "Your boots!" Beca tried again. "I like your boots! They're nice, good choice of colour!" The girl shrugged at her and smiled apologetically. Beca sighed and unlocked her car with a click of a button. _Forget it, dude. She's not into you._

Beca opened the door and stepped in, throwing her bag in the back and slumping down in her seat. She massaged her temple for a moment or two before inserting the key into the ignition and reversing off the driveway with two destinations in mind; the nearby Starbucks followed by Jesse's house.

* * *

"Sup, Becaw?" Jesse held out his fist as he sat down in the front seat beside Beca and pulled the seatbelt across him.

Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse's lopsided grin and bumped it, knowing he wouldn't leave off until she did. "Christ, Jesse. Enough with that dumbass nickname."

"Hey, that nickname's stuck since first grade. You think I'm gonna forget it any time soon?"

"I wish you did."

"Your wish is not my command."

"Just shut up and drink your coffee, asshole." Beca pulled off the curb, her eyes focused on the incoming traffic. "You're not a fucking genie."

"Aren't you going to wear a seatbelt?" Jesse asked as he picked up his coffee, looking down at Beca's body and noticed her significant lack of restraint.

"Take a risk, Swanson. God knows you need it."

Beca and Jesse had been best friends since the beginning of time. They met through the local music school, having shared the same music tutor due to their common age group. They instantly got along like a house on fire and eventually grew so friendly that guitar practice at each other's houses became a regular occurrence.

When Jesse announced he was joining Beca's elementary school, Beca was beyond ecstatic. The duo were inseparable. More than ten years later and their friendship continued to thrive. For the most part, anyway.

Then came along Stacie in third grade. Jesse was immediately excited at the prospect of a new friend, but Beca felt reluctant when Jesse first introduced her to Stacie. Beca had never been all that great at connecting with girls. They just didn't seem to share the same interests as her.

Jesse, being the persistent boy he was, had his heart set on Beca accepting Stacie. And Beca had succumbed to Jesse's determined comments. She would never admit it, but she was eternally in his favour for that; Stacie turned out to be the friend she never knew she needed. She balanced out Jesse's unbearably loud self with her surprisingly sharp and witty comments.

When they arrived at Stacie's house, the leggy brunette was standing outside trying to fight off her younger brother, who was complaining about something Beca couldn't quite decipher. Finally succeeding, Stacie strode over to Beca's car and opened the back door to crawl in, struggling to keep her balance in her high-heeled lace-ups.

"Tis' a wonderful morning in the shit hole." Was her surprisingly respectful greeting. Beca and Jesse had heard far worse. And far more crude.

"Hey, you're offending my car." Beca turned in her seat.

"Oh, I meant school." Stacie clicked her seatbelt in. "But yeah, your car comes under that bracket too. It's a hunk of junk."

"Say sorry to the car otherwise you're walking to school every day until Christmas."

"Harsh, Beca. Harsh." Jesse said.

"I'm sorry, car. I didn't mean to offend you." Stacie said in a mocking tone as she stroked the leather on the empty seat beside her. "You're a very friendly car. You always save me from getting the stinky school bus, so I thank you for that."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca turned back and spun the steering wheel as her foot gently pushed the accelerator, motion returning to the car. "I got you your stupid soy chai latte or whatever it's called."

"Thanks, hon." Stacie picked up her coffee and took a sip. She looked to the side and noticed that one other person was absent. "Has Luke hitched a ride or...?"

"Nah, I'm still picking him up."

They had only known Luke for six months, but it felt as if he was always a part of their group. He was a British exchange student that had instantly grasped the attention of virtually every female student at Barden, including Stacie. And they had all the right to be fawning over him. Heck, if Beca was straight, Luke would definitely be the type of guy she would want to date.

He was cool, he was confident, and he shared their interest in music. That was all the convincing it took for the trio to keep him around. Luke integrated well and really rounded off their group.

Beca parked around the corner from Luke's house. Jesse texted him to say they were outside, and just seconds later Luke was making his way.

"Alright, lads?" He said as he climbed in the back beside Stacie and strapped himself in. Stacie grinned at him. "Please say you bought my Frappuccino, Becky? I'm dying for a bit of sugar."

Bec rolled her eyes. "What's worse, Becaw or Becky? Who fucking knows."

"Yeah, she got it." Jesse said, ignoring his friend's last comment. "Beca's the best." He punched Beca's shoulder.

"You're just buttering me up because I'm giving you a lift."

"That could not be more true."

As Beca drove to school, Jesse turned on the radio and cranked up the volume when he realized _You Spin Me Right Round_ was being played. He and Beca started singing; they had a mutual agreement that the eighties was the greatest era for music. Stacie and Luke thought otherwise, but they still sung along.

 _"All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're having fun,_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_Watch out here I come,_

 _You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round..._  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round..."_

Those three nerds knew everything about Beca. From her favourite milkshake to her hatred for movies, to her childhood struggle with straws to her passion for mixing music, her friends could well and truly write a novel on her.

Well, they knew everything except her having an undeniable, perhaps somewhat noticeable, attraction to women.

She knew they wouldn't care. Jesse's brother was gay, and they were just as close with him when he came out last year. But it was hard for Beca to tell them. They were sure to think different of her, no matter how accepting they would be. Things wouldn't be the same. She wanted to hang on to her old herself - just for a little bit longer - before everything would change forever.

And change was terrifying.

* * *

When the group arrived at school, the first thing they saw was Benji speeding over to them, sweating and breathless.

"Guys...rehearsal is...cancelled..." He wheezed out, hunching over.

Only Jesse was somewhat friends with Benji, and that was mainly because he pitied him. Benji as very much a loner in their school, known for his eccentric dress sense and confusing sense of humour.

"Why did you run all the way over to tell us that?" Stacie was on 'resting bitch face' mode. She looked him up and down. "We could've just asked Mrs McKadden."

"Oh..."

"Damn, and I was so looking forward to working the lights." Luke said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's pretty brain stimulating!" Benji exclaimed, recapturing his breath.

"...okay?"

A pregnant pause soon followed. Stacie and Luke looked at each other in Jesse looked up to the ceiling in embarrassment, and Beca took her phone out and pretended to skim through her messages.

"I've gotta get something from my locker." Luke broke the silence.

"Yeah, uh...me too." Beca added, partially distracted by her phone.

Beca, Luke and Stacie quickly walked off, temporarily leaving Jesse behind. "I'll see you in Math, okay?" He walked over to Benji and patted his back as a sign of support.

"Yeah, uh...okay. See you soon."

Jesse followed on behind the others, who were casually leaning against the lockers. Stacie turned towards him and put a hand on her hip. "Why are you friends with that freak, Jesse?" She asked now that they were out of earshot. "He makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I just feel sorry for the guy, that's all." Jesse shrugged. "Everyone gives him a hard time."

"What, everyone including me?"

"You _do_ have a tendency to be bitch." Luke added.

"Ugh. Whatever, Bryant."

"Hey, Fantastic Four!" Fat Amy trudged over to the group. She was often around, but - unlike Benji - they had grown quite fond of the girl. She had came to be a student at Barden in the same foreign exchange programme as Luke. "Have you seen the latest post on the school's Tumblr? Looks like we've got another Cynthia-Rose."

"Wait, so someone else came out?" Luke asked.

"Bingo, British boy. Congrats for stating the obvious."

Beca looked up from her phone and slid it in her pocket, instantly interested by the topic of discussion. Of course, the others weren't to know why she wad so keen. She was sure to take a look at it once she got home. Maybe there would be something in that post she could relate to.

"Do we know who it is?" Jesse wondered.

"Nah, this one's keeping a low profile. I would too if I compared my life to a fucking ferris wheel. But she's a chick, so there's that." Amy shrugged.

"So...that narrows it down to nearly three-hundred." Stacie figured. "And she sounds like she's good at English."

"I call dibs on Aubrey." Jesse raised his hand. "I shared AP English with her last year. She's an amazing writer and she came up with some of the coolest metaphors I've ever read."

"Your obsession with that girl is beyond creepy."

"I'm not obsessed, Stacie." Jesse defended. "I...like someone else, okay?"

"Mmm hmm, sure."

Beca laughed. "If you think Aubrey Posen is gay you need your fucking eyes washed out, dude. She's a low-key homophobe."

This wasn't far from the truth. Homophobic bullying had taken place in the past at school. Being a figure of authority, Aubrey was the first port of call when anything of the sort occurred. But when a boy was being called a faggot by a group of unruly Seniors last year (he wasn't actually gay), Aubrey simply stood there and allowed it to fester on. Beca was sure to remember the frozen, dead look on the blonde's face as she watched it all play out before her eyes.

From that day onwards, Beca silently decided she hated Aubrey.

"Midget's right." Amy said.

"What about her friend?" Luke suggested. "You know, the ginger one? Chloe, ain't it?"

"Eh, maybe." Stacie said. "I don't know her that well. She seems like a sweet girl but she doesn't really fit the 'type.'" She used air quotes. The others, aside from Beca, nodded in agreement.

Beca narrowed her eyes. "So there's a type now, is there?" There was nothing more irritating than someone stereotyping a typically gay person; men were as effeminate as could be, and women were noted to take on a very masculine role. But not all gay people fitted that stereotype.

"You get what I mean. Take Cynthia-Rose. She's-"

"No, I don't, Stacie. I really don't." Beca knew that if she let Stacie finish that sentence, she would lose it completely. And that may have given her away completely. She couldn't allow her temper to get the best of her.

"Jesus, what's got your panties in a pretzel all of a sudden?"

"Nothing." Beca said shortly. "I've gotta get to class. C'mon, Jesse, we've got Math. You can say hi to your girlfriend." And with that, she stormed away, leaving the others stooped at her rapid change in attitude.

Jesse waved his hands around in an overdramatic fashion as he ran after Beca. "She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

* * *

" _Is it weird to compare your life to an inanimate amusement park ride?"_ Bumper read aloud in the corridor, catching the attention of passerbys by the dozen. "Duh. Isn't that obvious? Of course it's fucking weird." He scoffed and scrolled down his phone.

"Okay, what other bullshit has this crazy chick wrote...? Oh, this is good! _Imagine it. One minute you're up in the sky. The breeze is blowing through your hair, you're free from society and all its rules and regulations. You feel alive, like you're on top of the world-"_

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

"Cynthia-Rose, the resident lesbian!" Bumper had a shit-eating grin on his face as Cynthia stared him down. "How nice of you to make an appearance this fine Monday morning. Hey, have you heard the news?" Cynthia kept her eyes narrowed, choosing not to respond. Bumper sniggered at her. "No, ey? Well, what if I told you that there's another girl in our school who would be more than willing to lick your pussy clean? I bet you like that, huh?"

"It's dickheads like you that put people off coming out!" Cynthia shouted back. "I bet this girl was fucking shitting bricks when she wrote that post!"

"'Shitting bricks?' Oh, this is rich!" Bumper snickered. "She didn't even say who she was!"

"Who says she has to?!"

Before Bumper could respond with yet another insult, Aubrey marched over and purposefully stood in-between the two, her 'student council' badge reflecting a little light.

"Hey!" Bumper whined. "Who said you could get involved?"

"As President of the student council, it is my job to ensure peace and stability in our school. You two have been making a ruckus, so I took it upon myself to intervene in your little...debate."

"A debate?!" Cynthia laughed in disbelief. "Are you for real, Posen?! This stupid, skinny-ass white kid has started a homophobic rave!"

"And you, Miss Adams, are being racist." Aubrey stated. It was way too patronising for Cynthia's liking.

"Am I not allowed to defend myself?!"

"Not with such aggression. It's a breach of school rules-"

"Bullshit! You're just as bad as him! I know people like you, all self-righteous and that shit. But we all know you _scared_ of gay people! You don't like it, do ya? Men loving men, women loving women. You think it's disgusting!"

Aubrey shuddered with untold rage. She shot Cynthia a dirty look as a few onlookers mumbled among themselves and took in a deep, calming breath, soon exhaling in order to regain her normal composure.

"Could you all get to class?" She demanded. "For god's sake, school is a place of learning. It's not a social club to discuss sexuality, race, religion, politics, or any other issue that is likely to spark an argument. Thank you for your cooperation, have a wonderful day."

Cynthia tutted and shook her head, stomping down the corridor. Bumper went in the opposite direction, a few of his sidekicks tagging along behind him. The students dispersed in their drones and walked to their classes, most gossiping about what had just unfolded before them. Aubrey straightened her badge and strutted off in the direction of her Math class, her head held as high as and as majestic as a peacock.

* * *

Beca rolled her eyes as the teacher wrote another ten algebraic equations on the chalkboard that he required the class to solve. She had been sat in godforsaken room for all of forty-five minutes, and the only mildly interesting thing that had happened in that time was Aubrey getting yelled at for being nearly fifteen minutes late. But even then, that wasn't nearly worth the torture Beca had been subjected to.

She felt Jesse tap her shoulder from behind. "Psst, Becaw."

"What do you want?" Beca whispered, not daring to turn around. Their teacher had eyes like a hawk; it was completely ridiculous how he noticed everything that happened around him.

"Why did you get pissed off with Stacie before?"

"It...it doesn't matter, okay?"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset-"

"Mr Swanson, give me your phone." Mr Downs folded his arms over his chest, staring Jesse down.

Everyone knew he couldn't stand any form of technology. Stacie was given detention for a whole fortnight because she had told him to 'get with the program, gramps' back in Junior year. Beca would certainly never forget Mr Downs' crazed look as he fished Stacie's phone right out of her hand.

"But...I wasn't even on my phone."

"I don't care. It's the sole reason why you have such a low attention span. Maybe if you didn't spend your whole weekend playing that Call of Black Ops baloney, you'd actually learn a thing or two in my lesson instead of discussing your high scores with Miss Mitchell."

"They're actually separate games, sir. One's called _Black Ops_ and the other's called-"

"Mr Swanson, do you think I care about your nonsensical hobbies?"

"No, sir." Jesse sighed, deflated.

"Right answer. Now hand it over. You can have it back at the end of the day."

Jesse took his phone out of his pocket and walked to the front of the classroom to hand it to Mr Downs. Mr Downs scrutinized it for a moment before placing it on his desk.

"It'll do you the world of good not having this thing. Maybe you'll see a bit of reality for once instead of talking to your imaginary friends on the _Google._ Now, has anyone finished the questions?" He asked as Jesse sat back down.

"You wrote them literally two minutes ago." Beca mumbled against her hand to mask the movement of her mouth.

"No? Well, that's a surprise. Okay, let's go through them together."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh, the joy."

"Mr Downs?" Benji tentatively rose his hand. "I-I answered one-"

"Good for you, Applebaum." Mr Downs picked up a piece of chalk and started to talk the class through the equations. It was no secret that Mr Downs disliked Benji but then again, the majority of the student population did as well. Beca could understand why. He was just too...strange.

 _Yeah, like I can talk._ Beca shook her head at herself. She was just as bad as the rest of them.

Once the lesson had finished, Mr Downs seemed to have mercy on Jesse and decided to hand his phone back. "Now I know you're all reeling from that Red's post on the school's tumble-drier thing, but I don't want to hear it while I'm teaching. Capisce?"

Jesse and Beca nodded their heads and left the classroom. "Oh, sweet relief." Jesse held his phone close to his chest as he and Beca walked down the corridor.

"Seriously, why's that post causing such a massive stir in school today?" Beca asked, more to herself than to Jesse. "I don't get what's so bad about coming out. Posen said she got into that whole commotion with Bumper and Cynthia, and now even the teachers know about it. It's like this place is a fucking gossip channel that goes into full overdrive every time something juicy crops up."

"From the sounds of it, it seems like a pretty edgy post." Beca glared at Jesse, who obviously didn't notice his friend's annoyance. "Like, _super_ edgy. Like, more edgy than you'll ever be kind of edgy, and that's saying something-"

"You've said 'edgy' enough times now." Beca interjected, growing increasingly frustrated.

"...edgy."

"I am friends with an absolute imbecile."

'Love you too, Bec."

* * *

The second Beca arrived home she rushed to her room, jumped on her bed and logged onto her laptop. The whole day she had been itching to read this girl's post, especially since it had struck up so much commotion around campus.

She loaded the school's Tumblr page and scrolled a few posts until she encountered a picture of a ferris wheel, taken in the beauty of the night. She remembered Amy's mention of the ferris wheel and instantly realized that this was it. Colours of the rainbow shone brighter than ever, and Beca thought it could not be more perfect given the context of the post.

Beca shifted down on the page and reached a body of text. This was it. This was the post that had put a dent in the school's absolute normality and ended up turning it on its head. Beca took a deep breath and begun to read.

" _Is_ _it weird to compare your life to an inanimate amusement park ride?"_ She mumbled. "Well, I guess that depends on what your life's like."

 _"'Imagine it. One minute you're up in the sky. The breeze is blowing through your hair, you're free from society and all its rules and regulations. You feel alive, like you're on top of the world.'_ Holy shit. This is smart. ' _But then a minute later and you're back on the ground, right at rock-bottom'..._ wow, this just got deep."

 _"'...I wish I could be up there, out in the open, telling the world that this is me and if you don't like it, you can go fuck yourself._ _But when you go against what everyone expects you to be, most people won't like you for it. When you're that closeted teenage girl who doesn't want to be asked'_...fuck, this is me. This is actually me."

Beca's eyes widened as she ran her fingers through her hair, gobsmacked by the beautiful words before her. She found herself rereading the post at least ten times, each time feeling a deeper pang to her chest that was sure to leave wounds.

On the eleventh time of reading, she took notice of something written at the bottom of the post.

The girl's email.

_RedBlueIndigo67_

"I-I can contact her..." Beca whispered. If she thought couldn't become any more staggered, she was wrong. This was the ultimate shock to her system. "I can contact her." She repeated with a little more security. "Holy shit, I need an email address."

Beca opened a fresh new tab and loaded the Gmail webpage. Before she was about to type in her details, she remembered that she had to remain anonymous at all costs; thinking of a username would be a whole lot simpler if she didn't have an identity to protect.

She glanced over at her burned-out mixing equipment and thought back to something her dad had told her many eons ago, something which she still ignored to this very day.

_"DJing is not a profession. It's a hobby."_

She then looked up to a picture of her and her mom, taken last year at her mom's forty-seventh birthday.

Beca keyed in _DJ47_ and instantly realized how well it worked. It was short and didn't give away all that much. DJ was also the perfect pen name.

She finalized her password, mobile number and other additional information before creating the account. As she logged in and copied Red's email into the recipient bar, her mind went absolutely blank. She could say anything she wanted, the possibilities were endless...if she wanted Red to know who she was. Which she certainly did not. She was very limited in what she could open up about.

She took in one deep breath, sighed, and begun to write whatever came to her head.

* * *

_**From:** DJ47_

_**To:** RedBlueIndigo67_

_**Subject:** Hey_

_Red,_

_Trust me, I know how that feels. The whole 'life is like a ferris wheel' and that all stuff. Pretty cool metaphor by the way. You're really clever. I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years._

_For the most part I've lived a perfectly normal life. Well, aside from my parents divorcing when I was eight. Since then my dad's remarried and my mom's had a long-term boyfriend. But it's cool, there's no hard feelings between anyone. I live with my dad but I still see my mom loads._

_My dad's a professor at a college and my step-mom's a child psychologist. They seem to think their jobs are an automatic ticket to meddle with every part of my life. Y'know, considering that they both work with young adults and stuff. It's a wonder how they haven't found out the one thing I've managed to keep quiet. Though it's annoying that they're always assuming I've got a boyfriend. Really annoying. In fact, so annoying that I just want to punch a hole through fucking mirror and scream "Bloody Mary" three times into the broken pieces._

_Too far? Yeah. Too far. That's a bit much, isn't it?_

_I have a sister who I actually like, not that I'd ever tell her that. She seems to think she's on par with some of the greatest singers of our generation. Sure, she's not bad, but on some days she sounds like a dying cat. And I'm not kidding! She's awful! Normally I'll tell you straight if you're shit at something, but she's so pure and innocent. I couldn't crush her dreams like that. Personally I think she's better off as a songwriter. She's pretty good at that._

_I've got three awesome friends who I wouldn't change for the world. I'm the only one that's got a car, so I pick them up before school every day and buy their coffees. It's our opportunity to hang out without anyone else there to listen in. We do everything normal teens do. We drink too much soda, we're loud assholes and we irritate the shit out of the old ladies in the park. Heck, you've probably seen us hovering round Wendy's or the In-And-Out Burger on a Friday after school._

_My best friend is the total opposite to me. They like movies, I don't. They're the optimist, I'm the pessimist. They don't know how to shut up, I'm always silent unless spoken to. I guess that's why we're still so close after all this time._

_All in all, what I really want to say is aside from all this normality, I've got a huge-ass secret of my own that nobody - and I mean nobody - knows about._

_Love, DJ_

* * *

Beca stared at the final line for a good five minutes, contemplating if it already gave a strong flirtatious vibe. It wasn't as if she was in love with this girl or anything. She didn't want Red to get the wrong idea. Anyway, how could you fall for an anonymous person online? It didn't make much sense. For Beca, she needed a name and a face before making a foregone conclusion.

She pressed the backspace button, retyping the sentence.

* * *

_Best regards, DJ_

* * *

She shook her head retyped it once more, this time leaving a single word.

* * *

_DJ_

* * *

As Beca hit send, she knew there no going back. She slammed her laptop shut and exhaled. Whether this was a good idea or not, she didn't know. There was definitely a relief in getting all those things off her chest; she imagined that was why Red had written that Tumblr post in the first place. But what was she to do if Red didn't reply? Or worse, if Red gussed it was Beca and shared her email to the entire school, proclaiming her as a lesbian?

Well, she was soon to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this story. I absolutely adored Love, Simon and thought it would work beautifully in the Pitch Perfect world. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Chapter one will be coming very soon.


End file.
